ABC Entertainment/Summary
2000–2002 ABC Entertainment 2002 1.png ABC Entertainment 2002 2.png Nicknames: "The ABC Circle", "Yellow ABC", "Modern ABC" Logo: Over a black background, we see several yellow circles and shapes zooming forth, eventually segueing into a yellow ABC logo zooming in. The text "Entertainment" appears below, along with a copyright stamp. Trivia: This was based off the on-air bumpers that ABC had at the time. Variant: * One variant had this logo on a yellow background and the ABC circle logo with the word "Entertainment" and the copyright stamp in a black color. * A longer variant exists, where all the shapes and text criss-cross over each other before going to the normal formation. FX/SFX: The yellow circles zooming. Music/Sounds: A cycle of 2 record scratches, followed by a hip-hop version of the 4-note ABC jingle. The variant uses an extended variant of the music; the closing notes are a little slower than normal. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on America's Funniest Home Videos episodes of the era, and on the DVD of America's Funniest Home Videos: Volume One. Editor's Note: None. 2002–2003 Nickname: "Color Ripples" Logo: It's a shortened version of a 2002 ABC bumper, only it cuts to when the text "ABC" appears on a yellow background, and "Entertainment" and a copyright stamp appears below the ABC logo as the background turns green. FX/SFX: Same as the 2002 ABC bumper. Music/Sounds: A 4-note dramatic orchestral tune based on the ABC jingle. Sometimes it's the last 3 notes of the ABC bumper this was adapted from. Availability: Seen on reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos from the era. Editor's Note: Low to medium. The theme can throw some off guard. 2003 Nicknames: "The Forming ABC", "The ABC Ripple" Logo: We have the black ABC circle with the letters "abc" in its usual font forming on the circle. The circle backs away to the center of a blue background when we later see the word "Entertainment" and the ABC, Inc. copyright stamp fading in below. From behind the circle logo we see the letters "abc" forming a ripple from small to large letters. Trivia: This logo was based off the on-air indent ABC had in 2003. FX/SFX: The letters forming, the ABC ripple. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: A piano rendition of the ABC theme, with some drumbeats, which like before also has an extended version, and sometimes with an announcer announcing: "Thanks for watching ABC". Availability: Can be seen on AFV episodes. This was also used to plaster the ABC Productions logo on the Bob Saget episodes of the show. It even appears on disc 4 of the America's Funniest Home Videos: Volume One DVD release. The full version can be seen on Amazon Instant Video of AFV . Editor's Note: None to minimal. The letters zooming at you may get to some. 2003-2004 Nicknames: "The Twelve Squares" , "Blue Squares" Logo: We see a 2D version of the black ABC circle forming on a black background. As this happens, 12 squares in many different shades of blue slide in (and also slide right), along with the word "Entertainment" in the same font as before. Trivia: This logo was based off the on-air ident ABC had in 2004. FX/SFX: The logo forming and squares moving. Music/Sounds: A guitar note, ending in a string rendition of the ABC theme. Sometimes combined with whooshes. Availability: Rare. as this was short lived. Can be seen on AFV ''reruns on WGN America. You can see it on the Amazon Instant Video, but isn't Prime. Retained on ''AFV ''episodes from early 2004 on Netflix. Editor's Note: None. 2004–2005 Nicknames: "Red Squares" , "Welcome to the New ABC" , "The Nine Squares" Logo: On a background of nine squares, we see the circle and the letters "'a'", "'b'" and "'c'" doing the same formation as the 2004 ABC ID counterpart. When the logo positions itself, a “ripple-in-the-water” effect is seen, and the word "'Entertainment'" (or "'ABC Entertainment'") fade-in below with copyright information. Variant: There is a longer version. It's start off on the dark red background with nine squares zooming in, while the animation continues as normal. FX/SFX: Prolific 3D animation. Music/Sounds: A triumphant, news-like rendition of the ABC fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: A low-tone version exists. Availability: Seen on episodes of ''America's Funniest Home Videos ''from the era. Editor's Note: TBA 2005–2006 Nicknames: "Bright ABC" , "Only on ABC" Logo: On a background with white lines trailing around, we see a black disc in the center. The letters "'a'", "'b'", and "'C'" write themselves on the disc with the white lines to make the finished logo. When it forms, the words "'ABC ENTERTAINMENT'" fade in below the logo with copyright information. The disc then shines. FX/SFX: Good animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the 6th logo. Music/Sounds: One episode of ''AFV ''on Netflix had the last logo's fanfare. Availability: Same as the last logo. Editor's Note: None. 2006-2007 ABC Entertainment 2006-2007 B.png Nicknames: "The Bubbles" Logo: A shiny blue disc zooms out on a white background. This turns out to be a illusion in the ABC logo, which then zooms out on a white background filled with blue bubbles and streaks. "'ABC Entertainment" is seen below. FX/SFX: The ABC logo zooming out, and the bubbles. Music/Sounds: An orchestral rendition of the ABC tune. Availability: Same as the last 2 logos. Editor's Note: None. 2007–2008 Nicknames: "Aqua ABC" , "Start Here" Logo: On a white background, we see the ABC logo covered in water. The water is raised from the top of the screen, as the logo revealed. As this happens, a red ribbon flies by. "'ABC ENTERTAINMENT" '''fades in the bottom of the screen. Trivia: This logo resembles the graphics used in the "Start Here" promo. FX/SFX: Nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A soft synthesized rendition of the ABC theme, ending in a deep sounder. Availability: Same as the last 3 logos. Editor's Note: None. 2008–2011 ABC Entertainment 2009-2011 B.png ABC Entertainment 2010.png|2010 widescreen version ABC Entertainment I.D. Logo (2009-A) ABC Entertainment I.D Logo (2009-B) ABC Entertainment I.D Logo (2010) Nicknames: "Aqua ABC II" , "Start Here II" Logo: On a white background, we see the ABC logo tilted at its side. Then it spins around and zooms back to face the viewer. As this happens, a red ribbon quickly flies by. "'ABC ENTERTAINMENT" fades in at the bottom of the screen. Variant: A slightly different long version was also used. In this version we get an extreme close-up of the ABC logo, then the logo quickly spins to the middle of the screen to face the viewer. There is no ribbon in this version. FX/SFX: Amazing CGI! Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Same as the last 4 logos. Editor's Note: None. 2011–2013 Nicknames: "Aqua ABC III" , "Start Here III" Logo: Nearly the same as the last logo, but the background is a mixture of brown and gold and the ABC logo is seen at the top right and is facing us at the beginning. Variant: An odd variant of this logo was spotted on a June 17, 2017 marathon of 2012-2013 America's Funniest Home Videos ''episodes, on the Up network. The logo starts off in normal speed and then suddenly gets slower, with the Vin di Bona Productions logo following suit also slowed down. After the airings of said episodes (of which are notably not in split-screen credits like Up normally uses), the pitch of the logo got lower and lower. This might be an editing mistake on the network's part. FX/SFX: Almost the same as the last logo. Music/Sounds: Some sparkling and whooshing sounds merged with the last part of the previous logo's theme. Availability: Same as the last 5 logos. Editor's Note: * ABC version: None. * Up Network version: None to Minimal. It's gets slower speed with pitch getting lower and lower. 2013–2015 Nicknames: "The New ABC" Logo: We start with the letters "'abc'" in its characteristic trademarked font suddenly appearing on the screen. They zoom out, revealing the rest of the 2013 ABC logo. As it zooms out, slowly decelerating, the light shining on it, on a similar shade to the background of the previous logo, becomes slightly darker. When the logo fills about half of the screen, the background fades to black, with a continuous glow around the logo. Just before this happens, the text "'ABC ENTERTAINMENT'" fades on the bottom third of the screen, along with the copyright stamp straight under it. FX/SFX: The zooming out, the changing of the light and the fading in of the text. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Seen on seasons 24 (later episodes), 25, and 26 (earlier episodes) of ''America's Funniest Home Videos. Editor's Note: None. 2015-2016 Nicknames: "The New ABC II" , "The ABC Circles" Logo: On a black background, two brown transparent circles fly down about two-thirds of the screen while overlapping each other and reveal the ABC logo from before zooming out a bit, ending up with the same result as before but with the two circles still on the screen. "ABC ENTERTAINMENT" fades in at the bottom of the screen. with the copyright stamp from before below that. Trivia: This logo is based off the ending of everyone of ABC's commercials from late 2015 to around late 2016. FX/SFX: The animation, which proves to be an improvement over the last logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the last two logos. Availability: Seen on season 26 episodes of America's Funniest Home Videos. Editor's Note: None. 2016-2018 Nicknames: "The New ABC III" , "The CGI Circle" , "The New and Improved ABC" Logo: On a black background, the 2013 ABC logo swings out from the right side of the screen to the center, encircled by dust. The dust flies away to the right as the ABC logo settles, and "ABC ENTERTAINMENT", with copyright info below, appears underneath. Trivia: This was done by Troika Design Group. FX/SFX: The logo zooming out, and the dust. A definite improvement over the last 2 logos. Music/Sounds: Same as the last three logos. Availability: Seen on seasons 27 (earlier episodes) and 28 of America's Funniest Home Videos. Editor's Note: None. 2018-present Nicknames: "The Gray ABC" Logo: On a large black circle on a red background, we see the ABC logo in the center. Thick and thin, white and red lines are swirling and drawing themselves around the logo, with the black circle slowly growing in size. An ABC copyright stamp fades in below the logo. Trivia: This was designed by The New Blank. FX/SFX: The lines moving around and the circle growing, simple 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A new synth jingle based off the music ABC used in their branding at the time, ending with a vocal rendition of the ABC theme. Availability: Current. Seen on recent episodes of America's Funniest Home Videos. Editor's Note: None. In-Credit Disclaimers 1987-1999 ABC Entertainment 1989.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1990) See also *ABC Studios Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States) Category:Hollywood Category:California Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Television Category:The Walt Disney Company